Fireworks
by Morkael
Summary: Xigbar and Xaldin with a rare night together and it just happens to be New Year's Eve. XigXal. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

---

The outer wall of the castle was characteristically blank, nothing marring its silvery surface except for one small spot. Standing on one small balcony in front of the rail that adorned so few of the others, arms hooked over it should he lose balance and with his face upturned, the Whirlwind Lancer soaked in the gentle wind that was blowing past. His dreadlocks were loose, hanging down for a change but pushed behind his ears. It had been quite some time since he'd last had the freedom to visit this particular balcony and he was quite appreciative of the rare chance.

The wind picked up slightly, Number III doing nothing to enhance it, and several dreads shifted, covering one of his curved ears, earring along with it. Xaldin idly reached up and pushed his hair back again, holding his hand out before him once he'd finished the motion. He spread his fingers, flexing the material of his rarely worn fingerless gloves. As he returned his arm to its original position, the wind master gave a small smile.

Despite his high rank, given because he had been one of the Apprentices, Xaldin rather disliked the cloaks that they normally wore for the reason that they lessened his contact with his element. As a result, when he had the opportunity, the dragoon wore something somewhat more casual. This particular time, he had opted for a sleeveless black shirt, the centerpiece of its design a fierce purple dragon that matched his eyes. His dark grey jeans, loose legged and with multiple pockets were long enough to show nothing but the front of his ebon boots. About his neck, clasp hidden beneath his dreadlocks, was the dragon necklace that Xigbar had gotten him for his birthday.

The Lancer leaned back slightly, timing the movement with a small addition to the wind. Once comfortable--it was still only a small wind--he let his eyes slide closed and relaxed his control, giving the weak current little attention. Even when they had still been the Apprentices that had been his favorite way to relax: alone with nothing but the wind to settle his nerves.

Had Xaldin been paying more attention, he would have noticed the slim figure that slid onto the balcony behind him, partly grey ponytail and eye-patch marking him as the Organization's Number II. The marksman stopped just outside the doorway, yellow eye quickly taking in his subordinate's easy stance, and smirked. This was too easy.

Xigbar crouched down for a moment, light orange shirt and black shorts making no sound to accommodate the movement. The only special adornment he had on, hair-tie excluded, was a simple wristband bearing the likeness of a kitsune. Not even his shoes, tied so that the laces wouldn't click against the floor, were something he wouldn't normally wear when out of uniform, but he made an exception for the wristband. He'd heard that the dragoon had put quite a bit of effort into getting it for him.

Rising from his crouch, which he'd also used as a stretch, the Freeshooter sidled forward, towards the for once oblivious Xaldin. He knew very well that he was disturbing the air as it came around behind the wind master, but what was it without a bit of a challenge? Still, Xigbar stopped before reaching his larger companion before taking advantage of his control over space. The next instant, he was perched on the dragoon's shoulders and leaning over the younger man's head.

Despite his strong connection with the wind and understanding of its nuances, it wasn't until there was that sudden extra weight that Number III noticed his comrade. Finding himself very grateful for the rail as he'd been caught completely off-guard, Xaldin used it to keep from falling, be it back onto the balcony or off completely. And then, while he was distracted by his efforts, he felt Xigbar's lips press against his own. Before he knew it, though, the marksman had pulled back up and settled his chin on top of the dragoon's head.

Righting himself and giving a small chuckle, the Lancer greeted, "Hello to you too. Are you going to let me return that greeting?" The question was only part jest, as Xaldin attempted to look up at the face of his lover, instead succeeding in driving the smaller man's chin further into his head. "Or do I have to stay down here where I can't do anything?"

Xigbar pulled up to cross his arms where his head had been and gazed foxily down at his longtime friend and lover. "I'll come down eventually," he answered. "You've got a good view up here. Or had you forgotten that I'm shorter than you are?" Laughing, Xigbar put his head down again. "But I'm serious, man. I'd been wondering why you like it out here." His eye slid up to Kingdom Hearts, floating in the sky before and above them, more hearts flowing in towards the creation. Even now, with it nearing completion, it was a haunting specter, with its heart shape and pale glow.

The dragoon stood taller, giving Number II an even better view, and held quiet for a moment, once again finding the wind. They held the silence for a while, neither of them thinking but simply basking in the comfort of being with each other outside of their roles as the highest ranked members of the Organization below Xemnas. When the sniper shifted, pulling one arm from the top of Xaldin's head, the Lancer's only response was a quiet sound of curiosity. Xigbar leaned forward again then and reached for the dragoon's ear. As forefinger and thumb pressed against the lobe, just above the heavy earring, the dragoon gave a soft purr and leaned his head slightly in that direction.

With a small chuckle, Xigbar shifted space again and pulled them properly onto the balcony, behind the guardrail, before coming down from his perch. Number III looked inquisitively at him for a moment, lilac eyes meeting the single yellow, and then the Lancer moved, leaning forward to claim a kiss of his own.

The dragoon pulled back, smiling, and listened as Xigbar remarked, "Told ya I'd come down." His cocky grin was cut short as the Lancer, instead of replying, came forward again. This time the marksman responded to the motion, meeting the other halfway, and they held contact for longer. The longstanding couple parted slowly, locking eyes again for a moment. It was the sniper who broke the silence again, asking, "Want to go watch fireworks somewhere? I know a good place."

Answering with just a nod, Xaldin gave a small but meaningful smile. Of all of the members of the Organization, Number II was the only one that got to see the unreadable Lancer show emotion the way he did and, as such, understood. Chuckling, the Freeshooter opened a portal that led off world, allowing Xaldin to pass through first and following through behind his partner to close said vortex.

Coming to a stop just as soon as he stepped clear of the dark portal, Number III looked at their surroundings. He wasn't sure where they were, really, other than some kind of residential district; it didn't look like a world he'd been to before, which left him wondering how his lover had found it. Regardless, he didn't think about it for terribly long as, once he'd cleared the portal himself, the sniper jumped up and wrapped his arms about the dragoon's neck, resting his head next to his companion's ear. "Good location isn' it?" Xigbar dropped down to the ground again, which turned out to be a sturdy rooftop, before letting Xaldin answer.

Once again, Number III opted to reply with only a silent nod and smile before settling to their shared floor, legs spread slightly so that he was comfortable. His original intention had been to lean back slightly, resting the rest of his weight on his hands and arms, but he quickly changed his plan as Xigbar nimbly settled between his legs and leaned against him. Wrapping his strong arms around the marksman's smaller frame, the Lancer chuckled and placed a brief kiss on his partner's neck. When he pulled back, the Freeshooter's quiet moan of enjoyment falling silent, the first of the night's fireworks went off in a blaze of golden sparks, its thunderous explosion following shortly afterwards.

As he'd liked and missed the gentle ministrations of his lover's lips and the sound of that first firework had certainly been loud enough to cover the volume the Lancer could reach, the smaller man gave a smirk that his partner couldn't see and decided that he would put their surroundings to good use. Taking advantage of his element once more, Number II bent space again, holding his hands up at Xaldin's ears while his arms were still pinned by the Lancer's. Once ready, the marksman latched onto the dragoon's ears and began rubbing his thumbs in unison. If he had been able to hear over the fireworks that were beginning to go off more frequently, he would have heard the moan that he'd been rewarded with. Xaldin, having missed the attention as well, was only more than willing to accept another change of plan.


End file.
